His Angel, Her Assassin
by FrozenBloodRose
Summary: ‘Where am I? How’d I get here?’ you were sitting in the grass. You tried to talk but nothing came out. “YAMI!” you looked up and saw Bankotsu running toward someone. You looked in the direction he was running and saw Yami. “NO! YAMI DON’T!"


 His Angel, Her Assassin

A Bankotsu story

Chapter 1: My name's Hikari you idiot!

Hikari's Pov

You were sitting in class preparing for the nap you were about to take during the lecture when you suddenly heard, "Hey Hikari!" you turned around, "Hey Kagome! How's your arthritis?"

"--' Uh, it's been fine. I heard we have a test in math tomorrow. Is it true?"

"Yeah it is XP,"

"O.O NOO!!"

"laugh How about I come over and help you study does that sound good?"

"You would do that for me? Really?"

"Yeah .,"

"Oh thank you!!" she said hugging you.

At Kagome's house

"Welcome home dear," her mom said. "Hi mom!"

"Oh hello Hikari,"

"Hi mama Higurashi!"

"laugh Are you staying over for dinner,"

"That's the plan,"

"We're having steak,"

"yum,"

"Ahem! Hikari we have to study. Mom can you call us down when dinner's done?"

"Sure thing," suddenly Kagome's grandpa walked in. "Ah, I thought I felt a strong spiritual aura," you laughed, "If it makes you happy gramps,"

"SIS!!" Sota screamed running downstairs. "Oh hey Hikari. Is it's InuYasha! He's-"

"Kagome! Bout time you got home!" He said walking downstairs. He looked at you (making the above face) and said, "Who are you?"

"Who are YOU?" you asked. He blinked then gasped, "Y-Yami?"

"Who?"

"Yami? I thought you- what are you doing in a place like this!?"

"What?"

"Yami enough with the stupid act,"

"YAMI YAMI YAMI! LISTEN! I AM NOT THIS YAMI GIRL YOU KEEP ON TALKING ABOUT! MY NAME IS HIKARI! SAY IT WITH ME HI-KA-RI! YOU-" Kagome quickly covered your mouth. "Honest InuYasha! You shouldn't call other people by other people's names. Remember how you kept calling me Kikyo?"

"Yeah, I remember. Oh wait! Don't tell me that she's a reincarnation like you!"

"It's a strong possibility," she said uncovering your mouth. "Well, only one way to find out," he started to walk toward you.

Kagome's Pov

"It's a strong possibility," you said uncovering her mouth. "Well, only one way to find out," he started to walk toward her. "Wait, what are you doing?" she asked taking a step back. He reached out for her arm and picked her up. "HEY PUT ME DOWN!!"

"You coming Kagome?"

"Right. Be back soon," you said waving. "Sorry about this Hikari," she continued to scream and kick and even threatened to kick him in the kneecap. Once you reached the shrine she calmed down some. "Oh wait you wouldn't dare!" InuYasha stepped up on the well and jumped in.

Hikari's Pov

"Oh wait you wouldn't dare!" InuYasha stepped up on the well and jumped in. You quickly closed your eyes and grabbed his kimono. He chuckled, "It's okay to look you know," you shook your head no. "Come on open your eyes," he said softly. You slowly opened one eye then gasped opening both of them. "It's beautiful," you said in disbelief. "It only gets better," the light disappeared and he hopped out of the well. He sat you down and you looked around, "Oh wow, is every well like this?" he laughed, "No just this one,"

"Oh," you said looking around. "InuYasha about time you got back. We've be- hello there,"

he said looking at you with a smile. "And what might your name be?" you looked at him for a moment then said, "Hikari,"

"My my what a lovely name. Hikari, how would you-"

"Don't even finish it Monk!" she said glaring daggers in the back of his head, "Now Sango you kn-" he got cut off by her hitting him the head. "On second thought let's forget I was even about to say something," he said, "yes, let's," you said looking at the steaming lump on his head. You suddenly heard a soft meow noise and looked down to see"gasp SHE'S SO CUTE!!" you said picking you up. Sango laughed, "her name's Kilala,"

"What a pretty name," you said petting her. She purred then you heard someone scream, "HELP!! IT'S AFTER ME!!" you turned around and saw

you blinked then rubbed your eyes, "Um….Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"HE'S SO CUTE!! Why are there so many cute things here?" you asked kneeling down and rubbing his head, "Hey there. What's your name?" he looked at you for a moment then hopped in your lap and said, "It's Shippo! You?"

"It's Hikari," you felt the ground rumble then you saw this large purple looking thing running toward you. You stood up and tilted your head to the side, "Hikari get back!" InuYasha screamed. You lifted your finger and pointed it at him, it started to glow then some form of blast went from your finger into the purple thing, the next thing you knew the thing was gone. You looked at your hand then said, "Did I just do that?"

"Yeah you did!" Kagome said running over to you, "how'd you do that?" InuYasha asked looking at your hand. Shippo just looked up at you, "Can you do that again?"

"Not sure how I did it the first time," you said still confused. "Let's go visit Kaede,"

"Kae who?" you asked giving him a confused look. "Just come on," he said grabbing your arm. You growled then pointed at him, "Let's see if it'll work shall we Shippo?" he chuckled, "It's worth a shot," you pointed at InuYasha and the same thing as before happened only it hit InuYasha in the back making him fall over, he quickly hopped up then said, "W-WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

"That was for grabbing me like that," you said smiling. "You obviously know how it works! Stupid girl!"

"W- WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID!? YOU MISERABLE HALF-BREED!" you stopped and gasped, "I don't even know where that came from," you said with a look of shock on your face, "How'd you know that InuYasha was a half demon?" Kagome asked you. "I didn't. Kagome what's happening to me?? I'm lost," you said rubbing the back of your head. "Well, let's go find out," InuYasha growled lowly then started to run off toward that Kaede lady.

Kaede's Hut

"Old woman you here?" he said walking in her hut. "Aye, what do you want child?" he grabbed your arm and tossed you in making you fall on your face. You sat up and looked at him, "Bad dog! Sit!" you said. He looked at you like he was crazy but his necklace started to glow and he fell flat on his face. Kagome walked in, "Amazing! How'd you know he was a dog demon?"

"His ears! I was thinking cat but then I realized, cats aren't that cranky," you said glaring at him. He lifted his head up then said, "Old woman what is she!?" he said glaring right back at you. You looked at her then she gasped, "Yami? No she died 50 years ago,"

"growl Who's the Yami woman that everyone keeps calling me!?" you screamed frustrated. She pulled out a scroll then laid it out," This is Yami," you looked at her. She looked just like you only her hair was rolled up into two pigtails on the top of her head and it was dark, and her eyes where green, "Oh wow. I always wanted to know what I would look like with green eyes, now I know," you said in disbelief. "but who was she?"

"Yami? She was the lover of the leader of the band of seven,"

"The Band of Seven?"

"Yes, there's something ye must know InuYasha, the Band of Seven has been revived,"

"What? That group of assassins?"

"Yes, since she bears such a striking resemblance to Yami there's no doubt that the Band of Seven will come for her,"

"Not my problem,"

"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed.

"Listen well InuYasha, her spiritual power is far greater than that of Yami's protect her with your life is that clear,"

"I don't see why I should! I don't know her,"

"He will," Kagome said to you. "It's not like I need his help,"

"you will child. You don't know how to use your powers yet. I can help you with that if you wish,"

"Really? That would be great! Thanks," you said smiling politely.

Bankotsu's Pov

You laid down in the grass, "Big brother," Renkotsu said. "Any word of Yami?" you asked rolling around so you could prop your head in your hand, "Only word that she's been dead for some years, but I have heard some other news that I think you might like,"

"Really? What would that be?"

"There's a woman, not too far from here that bears a striking resemblance to her but her spiritual power is far greater than that of Yami's,"

"Hm….what' her name?"

"Hikari," you laughed. "What's so funny big brother?"

"What does Yami mean?"

"To you?"

"No, just the word yami,"

"Darkness,"

"And Hikari," he stopped and chuckled, "What a coincidence,"

"What is?" Jakotsu said walking toward. "Hikari and Yami," he tilted his head to the side, "not following,"

"What does Yami mean?" you asked. "To you?"

"Renkotsu said the same thing! I mean the word itself,"

"Oh, darkness,"

"And Hikari?"

"Light," he got it. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOh, that makes sense in a way,"

"Jakotsu get the others. We're leaving,"

"Where are we going?"

"To get Hikari,"

"Who?!"

Hikari's Pov

It was nighttime now and you had gotten the hang of your powers for the most part, "Wow, you're a quick learner, unlike InuYasha," Kagome said. His ears twitched but he didn't turn around to look at you or her. "Yeah yeah," he said. Suddenly Shippo started sniffing, "What's wrong?" you asked. "Do you smell that InuYasha?"

"Yeah," he said standing up and walking outside. "Smell what? "you asked. You stood up and walked outside the see a group of men that looked like this, sorry the pic doesn't work T.T You looked at them then said, "InuYasha. Do you know them?" he growled, "Stay behind me,"

"Right," he stepped in front of you. "Who are you?" the one in front looked over his shoulder, "Is that the one you were talking about Renkotsu?" the one next to him nodded, "That's the one big brother,"

He blinked then said, "Wow, it think she might be cuter then Yami was. Alright, Suikotsu go get her,"

"Do what!" you screamed. "Alright," he said. "I don't think so," you screamed. He stepped toward you and you ran. He followed you, so you were both running around behind people. You ran behind that big guy in the back. "Grab her Kyokotsu!" Suikotsu screamed.

he looked at you and you screamed. "No!!" you then ran back behind InuYasha. "Would you quit moving?" he said impatiently. "NO!!" you said as Kyokotsu stepped closer, you ran again behind the guy in the dress, "Jakotsu!" Suikotsu screamed What?" he said looking at you. You looked at him then said, "Pardon me sir," and walked right past him. "Jakotsu, you where supposed to grab her,"

"No thank you," he said looking off. "I'll get her," he said, "No you won't Mukotsu," Jakotsu said grabbing the midget. The one in front laughed, you stopped running then pressed a finger against Suikotsu's chest, "Hang on a minute buddy. You! With the face!" you said pointing at him. "We all have faces," InuYasha said. "No one was talking to you," you said. "Who? Me?" he said, "Yeah you!" you said. "What's so funny?"

"It's just, Yami did the same thing the first time we met,"

"Well, I'm not Yami!" you said pointing at him. "I know. I didn't mean to scare you. Here, let's try another way. Suikotsu! Get back over here,"

"Alright," he walked back over to him. "now, Hikari was it?"

"How'd you know my name?"

"Don't worry about it. Hikari, will you please come with us?"

"That's all you had to do in the beginning instead of having that thing! points at Suikotsu chase me around!" he growled, "I'm not a thing,"

"Yes you are now drop it!"

"So, will you come with us?"

"Huh? Oh, that, no thank you!" you said smiling. "Why?" he asked looking confused. "Well, they scare me, points at Kyokotsu and Ginkotsu, he looks weird points at Mukotsu, he needs help points at Suikotsu, he could care less points at Jakotsu, he's bald points at Renkotsu and I don't know you points at Bankotsu,"

"Well I tried to be nice. Ginkotsu," "AHH!" you screamed running. "SOME HELP YOU ARE INUYASHA YOU MISERABLE- AH!!" you ran off into the forest since InuYasha was no help.

In the forest

"would you quit running already!" Ginkotsu screamed. "NO!" you screamed. "Fine have it your way," suddenly he ran in front of you. You stopped then said, "DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT YOU WEIRDO!" he snorted then reached out to grab you. You gulped and ducked then took off running Renkotsu reached out and grabbed then bottom of your kimono, "LET GO BALDY!" you jerked and it ripped, "Oh REAL smooth! I really liked this kimono to!" you screamed while running. You could see a clearing ahead, once you reached it you gasped and stopped running, "Oh great! What a wonderful place to put a cliff!" you screamed. "Will you please stop running?" Bankotsu asked walking out into the opening. You backed up some then stopped, 'Great! Now I'm trapped between Bankotsu and a cliff!'

"I won't hurt you I just wanna ask you something,"

"Okay, just keep them points to Suikotsu, Mukotsu, Ginkotsu, Kyokotsu and Renktosu away from me,"

"Fine."

"So what did you wanna ask me?"

"Do you know Yami?"

"No I don't but everyone's been calling me her. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he said sitting down. "Who was she to you exactly?"

"Hn? Oh she was-"

"You're in no position to be asking questions!" Renkotsu screamed, "Can it baldy!" you screamed. Bankotsu laughed, "Yami called him 'Baldy' all the time when he got on her nerves,"

"Well he is bald," you said innocently. Banktosu laughed, you then felt a sharp pain in the back of your neck, Bankotsu gasped and quickly ran over to you as you passed out.

InuYasha's Pov

"YOU LET THE BAND OF SEVEN GET HIKARI!!" Kagome screamed. "It wasn't like I handed her over to them! She ran right into them! Twice!"

"You were supposed to look after her!"

"How am I supposed to do that with her running around hiding behind the people that were trying to get her?!"

Bankotsu's Pov

You caught Hikari before she fell, "Who did that?" Jakotsu asked walking over to your side. "I don't know. Come on let's go before that InuYasha guy catches up with us," you said picking her up bridle style and running off.

Jakotsu's Pov

"sigh Big Brother?" you said watching him run off. You rubbed the back of your head and followed with the rest of the band of seven following.

Banktosu Pov/Where ever Bankotsu ran off to

You slowly opened the door and sat Hikari down. "Big brother?" you turned around and saw Jakotsu standing in the doorway. "Hm?"

"Mukotsu's not to happy about the fact you got her,"

"Whoever said I cared what Mukotsu feels?" you said turning back around and brushing her bangs out of her face. He walked next to you and knelt down, "Tell me Bankotsu. Do you plan on protecting her like you did Yami?" you quickly turned and looked at him then back at Hikari, "Yeah. I do,"

"Well, she does act a lot like Yami. I suppose I could deal with her. Maybe she won't be so bad. But since Renktosu ripped her kimono we gotta get her a new one,"

"How about the one that Yami used to wear?"

"Alright, I'll go and find one," he stood up and was about to walk off, "Jakotsu?"

"Hn?"

"Thanks," he turned then said, "Don't mention it," with that he was gone. You laid back and relaxed, "Well, I guess I'll just wait until she wakes up. Without meaning to you fell asleep.

Hikari's Pov

You heard a soft whistling noise and slowly opened your eyes. Turned out you were staring at a ceiling. 'Wait, I was outside. Why's there a roof?' you sat up and looked around. 'Where am I?' you heard the whistling noise again and looked down to see a sleeping Banktosu. 'That's right. I remember now. I was being chased by the Band of Seven. I was talking to Bankotsu then a felt a pain in my neck and everything went black. I guess he took me to his hideout,' your legs suddenly felt cold. You shivered and pulled the cover over you and laid back down. 'Where would I go? I don't my way around here at all,' you rolled over so you were facing Bankotsu. You pulled the cover over your lips, 'Maybe staying with him won't be a bad thing. Maybe,' you gently brushed his bangs out of his face, 'he's not so bad after all. He doesn't look dangerous. He looks like he can't be older than 20 or so,' he stirred slightly then mumbled, "No, Yami don't go. Please," you stared at him, 'What happened to Yami? I wanna know,' you gently touched his forehead and gasped.

In Bankotsu's Dream/Still Hikari's Pov

'Where am I? How'd I get here?' you were sitting in the grass. You tried to talk but nothing came out. "YAMI!!" you looked up and saw Bankotsu running toward someone. You looked in the direction he was running and saw Yami. "NO! YAMI DON'T! LEAVE HER ALONE!" he screamed. You looked up and saw a man yanking harshly at Yami's hair. She was biting down so hard on her bottom lip it was bleeding. "SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

"If she's with you, then she will pay dearly," Yami parted her lips and mumbled hoarsely, "Ban-"

"SILENCE!" the man screamed. "you had a chance to escape this harsh punishment. You chose death instead of life so be IT!" with that her head got chopped off and rolled down toward Bankotsu. He froze as her head rolled toward him. His body was trembling, Jakotsu looked at him then said, "Bankotsu, you should know this. Yami was, she was with child," he gasped and looked at him. "W-what? She was with a baby?" Jakotsu nodded weakly. Bankotsu face was overcome with anger. He turned toward them his eyes were full of hatred and anger, he clinched his fists, he didn't even try to fight back the tears that were falling. He let out a scream filled with pain and anger, the scream itself was so terrifying you found yourself trembling. He ran towards them wielding his large halberd, "BANKOTSU!!" the others screamed, "This THIS IS FOR YAMI AND THE BABY!!" everyone else knew that there was no point in trying to talk him out of it. "FOR YAMI!" they all screamed charging toward them.

Back to reality

You gasped and moved your hand away from Bankotsu's forehead and quickly sat up breathing heavily. Your throat was dry and you had broken out in a sweat. Jakotsu quickly ran in, "What's wrong?" you looked up at him and tried to control your breathing but it was no good. "Y-you all gave your lives for hers, didn't you?" he looked at you for a moment then said, "Come on, I got something for you," you stood up and controlled your breathing then followed him.

Outside

"Here," he said tossing a bundle at you, "What is it?" you asked catching it. "Clothes, they're similar to Yami's, put them on and I'll explain everything when you're dressed,"

After you got dressed

You slipped if you want the pic of the outfit and what you and yami look like let me know this on and fixed your hair like Yami's then walked to where Jakotsu was. He turned around and smiled, "You look an awful lot like her you know," you sat down next to him then said, "So I've heard. Tell me what happened to her?"

"You slipped into his dream didn't you?" he said looking at you. "Yeah but how'd yo-"

"Yami had the ability to do that so I figured you could too. You saw what happened then didn't you?"

"Well I pulled away when you all charged,"

"Well here's what you missed. We killed a good number of them but we didn't realize that more were hiding. They shot arrows, we had to run, they caught up to us. Once they did, they chopped our heads clean off," you gasped and grabbed your neck gently. He chuckled, "Yeah, it didn't feel nice but it was worth it,"

"You mean it was for Yami?"

"Yeah. Bankotsu still feels it's his fault that Yami and the baby didn't make it,"

"Jakotsu, that man, he said that Yami had the choice to live or die. What did he mean by that?" he sighed and looked down, "He had his eye on Yami for quite a while before that mess even started. Once he found out that she was with Bankotsu he flipped and lost it, not only that he felt we were growing to powerful so he had us beheaded,"

"That's awful,"

"I know, the deal was she could leave us and Bankotsu and live, or stay by our side and die along with us,"

"I don't blame her, I would've chose death too,"

"But she was with child, she knew if he found out that he'd kill the baby when it was born so she chose to die along with the baby,"

"She was very brave. I take it you all cared for her very much," he sighed then laid down on his back and looked up at the sky, "Yeah, we did. She was the only woman I didn't find annoying," you looked at him, "Am I annoying?" he looked at you then smiled, "No you're not but you're not Yami either,"

"I know that,"

"Don't try to be. I'm sure Bankotsu will love you for you and not you trying to be Yami, that'll probably make him upset,"

"Okay, Jakotsu?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks,"

"Ch, don't mention it," he said yawning, "well, I'm gonna take a nap. You can do whatever just don't run away,"

"don't plan on it," he smiled then went to sleep. You sat next to Jakotsu and watched him sleep, you sighed and looked up at the sky, 'Yami sounded like one amazing woman. How can I compare to her?' just then Jakotsu's words floated in your head. 'No you're not but you're not Yami either. Don't try to be. I'm sure Bankotsu will love you for you and not you tying to be Yami,' you watched a bird fly by. You smiled, "Okay Jakotsu, I trust you,"


End file.
